High Love
by MayaKills
Summary: Zoro transfers school and ends up in a love triangle with Sanji and Cavendish. This can't go well.
1. Chapter 1

**Maya- Hello everyone. I'm back with another new story XD**

**Zoro- Oh Great**

**Maya- Oh hush you. I'm sorry it took a while to get this up. I've been loaded down by my new classes and with math and accounting homework I've had no time to write. Anyway this is a story requested by Bexkick, a modern time love triangle involving Zoro, Sanji and Cavendish. I'm sorry it took so long and thank you for the wait. Now I won't make you wait a moment longer, Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Zoro." The voice said. Zoro grumbled and swatted his hands. "Zoro." Getting mad that the noise wouldn't shut up Zoro flailed his hand even harder. "Ow!"<p>

After a moment of hesitation Zoro realized something. "My alarm clock doesn't go ow?" Sitting up Zoro stared into the glaring face of his teacher.

"Are you awake now?" Mr. Smoker said.

"Ah yeah I'm up." Zoro said as he rubbed your eyes.

"You do know you're not supposed to sleep in class." Mr. Smoker said.

"Do you know you're not supposed to smoke in class?" Zoro said as he gestured to Smoker's cigars.

"Seems like this transfer student is a smart ass." Smoker said.

"I've been called worse." Zoro yawned as he tried to get comfortable on his desk yet again.

"Since you like wasting my time how about I waste yours. Detention, after school be here." Smoker said.

Cursing Zoro smacked his head on his desk. Around him his classmates chuckled. With one glare at them they all shut up. Well most of them, there were still a few that continued to laugh. This creeped him out a little since people were usually always scared of him.

There was a short boy with black hair and a scar under his eye, a girl with short orange hair and another boy with blonde hair that hid one eye. He had a bit of a beard on his chin and pissed him off for an unknown reason. Turning back to the front of the class Zoro glared at the white haired teacher.

'Really isn't he in his thirties.' Zoro thought. 'Besides it's not my fault that I fell asleep, his class is boring. I mean who the hell cares about health class they just teach the same thing over and over.'

The class seemed to go on forever. When the bell finally rang Zoro was one of the first out of the class. Looking down at his class schedule Zoro read what his next class was. Smiling Zoro ran in the direction he believed it was.

Not only did he get the wrong direction but he ran into someone. They both fell flat on their asses. Rubbing his forehead Zoro sat up. There was a bunch of people around the person he ran into.

"Cavendish are you okay?" One of the men asked.

"Watch where you're going grass head!" A girl squealed. "What if you hurt him? What are you going to do then?"

"Same thing I'm going to do right now bitch." Zoro said as he stood up. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the middle of the group of people as he walked away.

Pulling the map that the principle gave him out of his pocket Zoro tried to figure out how to get to the gym. Looking around he read the nearest classroom door to figure out where he was.

"Lets see room 204. So I need to go this way then that way then down the stairs then go left till I reach the gym. This should be easy." Zoro said to himself as he started in the wrong direction.

It took him a good ten minutes until he ran into a teacher who showed him the way. "Here you go."

"Thank you Miss. Nico." Zoro said.

"No problem. But next time your lost ask someone. It's not very pleasant having to pull someone out of the girl's bathroom." Miss. Nico said.

"Umm yeah can you not tell anyone?" Zoro muttered.

"No problem, now get to class." She smiled.

Zoro nodded then entered the room. Everyone was in the middle of setting up for a game of soccer and turned to stare at him. "Mr. Roronoa, you're late." The teacher said walking over to him.

"I got lost." Zoro said.

"I see. Well since it's your first day here I'll let you off the hook just make sure it doesn't happen again." The teacher said before leaving to yell at some more students.

"Shit head." Zoro muttered under his breath.

"New student!" Someone yelled before tackling him to the ground.

"Luffy!" A voice shrieked. "Don't jump people like that."

"EH why not?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think he liked it." Looking to the side Zoro saw a dark skinned boy with shoulder length, curly, black hair. His knees were shaking like crazy.

"Would you get off me?" Zoro growled.

"EEPP I told you so!" The boy squealed.

"Sorry Sorry." Luffy laughed and pulled Zoro to his feet. "I'm Luffy and this is Ussop."

"Zoro." Zoro said nodding his head.

"Since your new here why don't you join us!" Luffy cheered. "Come on join our team!"

"I guess its ok." Zoro said. Luffy beamed and grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him towards their team.

"Great let me introduce them." Luffy said. Luffy stopped in front of a group of some of the weirdest people he's ever seen. There was the blond guy that pissed him off in his last class. A tall, muscular guy with blue hair and a small kid with brown hair.

"This is Sanji." Luffy said as he pointed to the blond guy. "Franky." He said as he pointed to the guy with blue hair. "And Chopper." He said as he pointed to the kid.

"Um how old are you?" Zoro asked.

"Twelve." Chopper said. "I skipped a few grades."

"Oh." Was all Zoro could say.

"Makes you feel stupid huh." Franky whispered into his ear. "We are the only group of people who don't pick on him for it."

Zoro looked up at Franky before looking down at the smiling child. "You must work hard."

Chopper stared up at him like he was a god before beaming like a child who was offered his favorite treat. The next words to come out of his mouth though shocked him. "It's not like that you bastered! I don't need your recognition."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and Franky chuckled before whispering to him. "That just means he's happy."

"Well he's got some way to show it." Zoro laughed.

"You boys, get to work!" The teacher yelled at them. Zoro glared at him before picking up one of the soccer balls.

"So who's goalie?" Zoro asked.

"That'll be me." Sanji said as he walked into the net. "Give me your best shot."

Zoro smirked and dropped the ball to the ground. Bringing his leg up he swung it as hard as he could. The ball went soaring through the air towards the net. Sanji smirked and kicked the ball so hard that it went flying to the other side of the room and hit the back of the head of this creepy kid with purple hair.

The kid fell to the floor and began to panic and cry. "Sanji Black!" The teachers voice boomed. The entire gym fell silent and looked at Sanji and the teachers. "Detention!" There was a chorus of ohhhs as the kid that was hit stood up.

"Mr. Hawkeye! Is that all he gets what if he killed me!"

"Spandam shut up, if you were dead you wouldn't be making so much noise." Mr. Hawkeye said. Spandam pouted and stopped complaining.

"Fuck." Sanji cursed. "I had planed to ask Nami out later."

"Oh well she would have turned you down anyway." Franky laughed. Zoro couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

"What do you know, she could really like me." Sanji argued. "I mean no woman can resist my charms for so long."

"That was charm I thought it was your sweat." Zoro joked. Franky, Luffy, and Ussop laughed out loud as Chopper tried to stifle his.

"He can't help it it's a part of puberty." Chopper giggled between his teeth.

"What did I say!" Mr. Hawkeye yelled "get to work!" Zoro used the rest of gym class getting to know everyone better. He found out how Franky had a thing for Miss. Nico, how Ussop was dating a girl named Kaya and that if you don't keep an eye on Luffy you'll never know how he got stuck in the basket ball net. He and Sanji were ordered to go and find the janitor to get a ladder to help get Luffy down.

"This is the fifth time this month that he got stuck in that net." Sanji groaned as they walked down the hall way.

"Really the fifth?" Zoro laughed.

"Yeah it's surprising how adventurous he can get it's even more surprising how many nets he ends up in." Sanji said. "Good thing he's not on the basketball team."

Zoro chuckled but stopped when he heard someone talking. "But Miss. Nico I had plans for tonight."

"Too bad but now you have other plans in detention." Miss. Nico said. Peaking around the corner Sanji and Zoro watched as the guy Zoro ran into glared at the teacher as she went back into her classroom.

"Ah great that guys in detention too." Sanji grumbled.

"I ran into him earlier, what was his name again." Zoro pondered.

"You ran into Cavendish?" Sanji asked. "Your going to have his groupies claw all over you. You poor sap, your first day too."

"Like they'll hurt me, come on we still need to get that ladder." Zoro said.

"Ah right we need to pass that guy, just try to stay quite I don't want to waste time talking to him." Sanji said as he straightened up his uniform and walked around the corner. Zoro followed him and saw how Cavendish spotted them and glared at Sanji. He straightened up and smirked at the blonde.

"Well if it isn't Sangay." Cavendish laughed. "Did another girl leave you for me?"

"No did the news club scrap more articles of you for Luffy?" Sanji replied.

Cavendish glared at Sanji before noticing Zoro. "Oh I'd remember that green hair anywhere. You're the guy that ran into me earlier."

"Huh did I run into someone?" Zoro questioned aloud." He could not remember.

"Don't worry it won't take long. Before you know it I'll always be on your mind." Cavendish smirked suggestively.

"Nah, I'll probably forget you again once this conversation ends. Anyway curly-brow and I need to go be elsewhere." Zoro said.

"Oh, Where are you going." Cavendish asked as he stepped into Zoro's personal space.

Side stepping around him Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and started dragging him but as he did so he called over his shoulder. "Somewhere that's not here." There was a smirk on Cavendish's face that left Zoro with an uncomfortable feeling but he just brushed that aside.

"I can't believe you got away with talking to him like that without him snapping." Sanji said. "Usually he'd go off talking about how superior he is and not shut up."

"Well then we should be happy that he chose today not to annoy us." Zoro said. "Now where the hell do we find that latter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this story so far. I have to say I've been really excited to write this. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. I'll see you all for the update next week. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Maya- I'm sorry that there was no chapter for such a long time. There's been a lot of stuff happening in my grade eleven year which needed my attention and left me with no spare time for a long while. I've been using what time I did have though to slowly write this but I'd have trouble each time having to reread what I wrote previous to remember the flow of the chapter and then writers block caused me to have trouble thinking of what to write next. Then I got in trouble for my math grades. That was not my fault though the entire class was doing badly since the teacher talked more about himself then the lesson. When test time came all I though of was why he had to pay more on his car lease. Ok I'll stop talking now. You've waited long enough so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Zoro sighed as he shoved the rest of his things into his locker. After gym class they had lunch where Luffy introduced the rest of their friends. Everything was going well until Mss. Nico joined them and 'Accidentally' told them how he mistook the girl's washroom for the gym.<p>

While Sanji, Franky and Luffy laughed their asses off Ussop tried to hide his and Chopper tried to get them to not embarrass him any more while going red in the face from trying to hold back his own laughter. At this point the orange haired girl from his first class walked up to their table followed by a sweet looking girl with short blonde hair.

"Scoot down." The red head ordered as she wedged herself between Chopper and Sanji as the blonde sat next to Ussop. "Oh it's the new kid." The red head exclaimed when she noticed him.

"Yeah we made friends in gym class." Luffy said as he reached across the table and grabbed some of Franky's lunch. 'Really how did he stretch that far, is he made of rubber or something?' Zoro thought.

"I'm Nami and the girl next to Ussop is Kaya, nice to meet you." Nami said.

"Yeah." Zoro mumbled as he ate part of his lunch.

"Not very talkative is he?" Nami questioned. "Then again he makes up for it with his snoring. You should have heard him in Mr. Smoker's class. Now that was funny."

"What did I tell you about sitting with my man!" A shrill voice yelled. Turning around Zoro saw a tall, big breasted, woman with long black hair. She wrapped her arms around Luffy and glared at Nami. Luffy didn't seem to notice but if he did he didn't care. All he did was reach across the table and sneak some of Franky's food.

Kaya leaned across the table and whispered to him. "That's Boa, she's the leader of the cheerleading squad. She used to date Cavendish but he dumped her, after that she swore of men saying that they're all pigs but somehow Luffy caught her attention and won her heart. She hates any woman that goes near him."

Zoro nodded but then something came to his mind. "It looks like he likes food more then girls."

"He does." Kaya chuckled.

"The poor fool, she'll never be happy." Zoro said as he pushed the broccoli around on his plate.

After that they watched as Boa said she'd buy Luffy an extra lunch. It was entertaining to watch him follow after her like a dog but once he got his food he was back by their side. Boa no where in sight.

After that he had history which turned out to be Miss. Nico and then music with Mr. Soul but people call him by his first name Brook. He's one of the oldest teachers in the school and it turned out that he was a famous musician who decided to return to his home town and teach the next generation of musicians. He's rather cool and easy to get along with but his jokes made him want to punch a baby.

….well maybe not punch a baby but he did end up smashing his face on a desk.

After that the day was done and that's what brought him to where he was. Closing his locker he grumpily made his way to the detention room. Before he could take more then three steps though he ran into someone. Looking up Zoro glared at Cavendish.

"Hey there." Cavendish smiled down at him. Zoro raised an eyebrow then tried to walk around him. Cavendish simply stepped to the side with him so that Zoro ran into him again. Getting angry Zoro tried one more time only for it to happen again. "Are we going to do that again or are we going to talk?"

After a moment of silence Zoro answered. "Well I guess we could try it again but this time I'll stab you with my pencil if you get in my way."

Cavendish chuckled and wrapped his arm around Zoro's shoulder and started to push him in the direction of the detention room. Zoro glared at the hand on his shoulder and was about to slap it off when Cavendish spoke again. "You know you're a very funny guy."

"I didn't know I was joking." Zoro stated as he shifted his glare from Cavendish's hand to his face.

"And there you go again." Cavendish laughed though this time it sounded a little forced, like he was unsure of whether or not Zoro was joking. "I like guys like you, we should hang out some time."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, swatted Cavendish's hand off and walked ahead. Cavendish quickly picked up his pace so that he was beside Zoro again. "Hey why so egger to get to detention?"

"It's not that I'm egger to get to detention just that I want to get away from you." Zoro replied.

"Ah right." Cavendish said after a moment. "I see we got off on the wrong foot."

"No I'm pretty sure that even if we met differently I'd still not like you." Zoro said.

"Listen." Cavendish said as he cut Zoro off and stood in front of him. "Just give me a shot, hang with me for one night."

"You make it sound like your asking me on a date." Zoro said as he once again tried to get around Cavendish only to end up in their little dance again.

"And what if I am?" Cavendish asked.

"Hey Zoro if you don't hurry Smoker will give you another detention!" Sanji yelled from across the hall way. Seeing that Cavendish had turned away to look at Sanji Zoro took the chance and ran past him. "What was he talking to you about?"

"Nothing important." Zoro said as he made his way past Sanji and into the detention room. Mr. Smoker was already inside and sitting at the teachers desk grading papers. He looked up when they entered and nodded his head toward the desks. "Find your name and get to writing lines."

Looking towards the desks Zoro saw a few other students. Walking down the aisle Zoro looked for his name. He found Sanji's near the front and pointed it out to him. Sanji nodded and took his seat to start writing his lines. After another minute of looking Zoro found his near the back behind a angry looking teen wearing an animal print hat with tattoos and next to him a freckled, black haired boy. The freckled boy was fast asleep with only half a line written. _I will not eat_ Zoro really hoped the next word was food.

Sitting down Zoro pulled his paper towards himself and saw that in Mr. Smoker's hand writing at the top was. **I will not sleep or sass the teacher in class again.**Knowing that it will most likely happen again made Zoro smile. Picking up his pencil he was about to start writing when a note hit him on the head. Glaring Zoro picked up the note and opened it.

Dear Zoro,

Just give me a chance.

C

Looking up Zoro stared around the classroom and saw Cavendish staring at him. Rolling his eyes Zoro slid the note into his pocket and started to write his lines. It was a long and boring process and after writing the sentence over again for the thirty-sixth time his hand had begun to hurt.

Zoro rubbed the muscles in his hand trying to ease the pain, wishing that he had brought his pain medication with him Zoro sighed and got back to work.

From across the room Sanji put down his pen and stretched. He was a fast writer so writing a hundred lines was a breeze. Looking around the room Sanji saw Zoro rub at his wrist. He looked like he was in pain but ignored it and continued writing. Turning his head slightly he caught a glimpse of Cavendish staring at Zoro with a smirk he's seen before.

'Last time I've seen that smirk was the night Lizzy left me for Cavendish.' Sanji thought. 'Is that asshole planning to steal someone from Zoro, but who? Does that moss ball even have a girl friend?'

"Mr. Black did you finish your work?" Mr. Smoker asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Smoker corrected.

"Yes, SIR." Sanji replied stretching out the sir. Mr. Smoker glared at him then sighed.

"Hand in your work then sit quietly until five." Sanji picked up his papers and after stapling them together placed them on Mr. Smoker's desk. AS he walked back to his desk he saw Cavendish give him an annoyed look before continuing to write his own lines. Sanji smirked then sat down. Trying to get comfy he rested his feet on the empty chair in front of him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw as Zoro looked up from his paper and out the window. His eyes seemed to go in a daze as he continued to stare. 'If he lied in the grass it'd look like he had no hair.' Sanji thought to himself and ended up chuckling.

"Mr. Black I'd suggest you'd keep quiet or would you like some more lines to write?" Mr. Smoker glared.

Zoro smirked in the back as he heard Sanji get lectured. Turning his head back to the window Zoro wished he could feel the breeze outside. The trees were rustling in the wind and the leaves were gently fluttering to the ground. Turning back to look at the paper Zoro counted how many lines he had left to write. 'Thirty, fuck.'

Zoro grumbled as he wrote the last of his lines, by the end of it his wrist was in a huge amount of pain. Looking at the clock he watched as the last few minutes ticked by for detention to be over. Once the clock hit five Mr. Smoker stood and rung a bell.

"You may now hand in your lines. If you didn't finish writing the hundred lines be back here tomorrow after school." Mr. Smoker said. Zoro walked to the front along with everyone else and handed his lines in. After he ran out of the class and back to his locker. After grabbing his backpack he rushed to the door to leave. The door was right in front of him when a blur of yellow got in his way. He felt himself fall into the door and down the stairs.

His head bumped onto something hard and his vision went blurry for a moment. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a bright blue pair staring down at him. They were surrounded by a golden halo of hair which just brought the eyes out even more. He felt like he was drowning in them for a moment but quickly shook himself out of it. Slowly the rest of Sanji came into view. He was hovering over him with a concerned look on his face. His mouth was opening but Zoro was still too dazed to understand. Pushing Sanji to the side Zoro sat up and rubbed at his head. After a moment he was finally able to here Sanji.

"Ah fuck, Zoro please answer. You okay? Is there any blood? You hit pretty hard."

"Shut up." Zoro grumbled. "Your going to give me a head ache, I'm fine. See on blood." To prove his point Zoro pulled his hand away from his head. Sanji sighed in relief and visibly relaxed.

"Sorry, didn't see you coming. I ran right into you but not all the faults mine." Sanji added as he stood up. "Guess that's why they don't want us to run in the halls." He then offered his hand to Zoro to help him up.

Zoro took the hand and nodded. "Yeah yeah. I got lectured enough today by the teachers so don't you start." Sanji smiled as he bent over to pick up their backpacks. Zoro took his backpack from Sanji and said his thanks.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Sanji said awkwardly before turning around and running off. Zoro watched him run off for a while then turned around to head home himself.

"Ah wait a moment!" Cringing at the voice Zoro turned around. "So I saw you got my note. And held onto it."

Zoro glared up at Cavendish, sighed then pulled the note from his pocket and gave it to Cavendish. Cavendish in return smiled and looked down at the note. The smile fell from his face and when he looked up Zoro was gone. Looking around he finally spotted Zoro half way down the street. Cursing Cavendish looked at the note one last time.

In Zoro's writing underneath his own note was one sentence.

-**I'd rather not. **

Crumpling up the paper Cavendish threw in into a near by trash can. He had been upset by the fact that Zoro seemed to be close to the blonde idiot and it didn't make it better after he witnessed the scene that just happened unfold in front of him. This was the first time that someone turned him down after he courted them multiple times. 'You will be mine Zoro, mark my words. I won't let someone else take something from me again.'

Shifting his bag into a better position on his shoulder Cavendish stormed off the school ground as he cured Luffy's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya- I'd like to say once again how sorry I am for how long it took to write this. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I promise that I am yet done with writing. ;) So until then I hope everyone can continue to support my stories. See you time <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya- Oh my look at the day. O.O This update is quite late.**

**Zoro- you think. **

**Maya- Sorry everyone for such a late update. I've been busy with school and looking into collages and universities. I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. Now onto the update. **

After what seemed like forever Zoro finally rounded the corner of his street. He could see his new home from where he stood just a few houses down. Even from there he could tell that no one was home. His adoptive father was never home. Pulling his bag further up onto his shoulders he made a sprint for the door. Once he was on the driveway he pulled his house keys from his pocket. As he neared the door he slowed down to a walk and stared up at the house. It wasn't too big of a house but since it was just him and his adoptive father they didn't really need anything too big.

The house was just a single floor with a living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a combined kitchen and dinning room. After entering the house Zoro locked the door behind him, kicked off his shoes and went to his room. Unpacked boxes sat in the corner of his room opposite the door and on the far wall sat his bed. The only thing he bothered to unpack was a blanket, a pillow and a white sword that leaned on the wall next to his bed.

Tossing his backpack on the floor Zoro sat on his bed and pulled the sword into his lap. He ran his fingers along the sheath admiring its beauty. This was the last thing he owed of his life before being placed in adoption. As he ran his hand along the hilt he felt his hand twinge in pain once more. Sighing he stood up and went over to one of the smaller boxes in his room labeled medical. It took him a few tries of reading the labels to find what he was looking for. Opening the bottle of pain medication Zoro took two of the pills. The dosage only called for one when needed but the medication wasn't strong enough for him if he only took one.

After washing them down with a cup of water Zoro lied down on his bed and decided to try to get some of his homework down before the medication kicked in and made him drowsy. As he wrote he could feel the pain in his hand slowly drain and his eyelids become heavy. Once his math was all finished he knew he could no longer stay awake. Pushing the textbooks to the side Zoro pulled his pillow closer to himself and dozed off.

He was awoken from the morning light shinning through his window and into his eyes. Rubbing his eyes Zoro glared at the window before checking his watch for the time. It was six in the morning so he had three hours before school started. Sitting up Zoro regarded the text books still left out. Picking them up he threw them back into his backpack for the day. Since he still had time he decided to do a little workout. He knew that the doctors had told him that he shouldn't lift anything over five pounds since he could further damage his wrists but he never listened to them. Many people told him that he should follow his doctors orders but after what happened he didn't trust them. His trust of them further slipped away as he continued to lift heavier weights with no damage to his wrist beyond a slight stinging.

Once the pain started to get on his nerves he put down his weights and jumped in the shower. The water was cold but that was the way he liked it. It washed the sweat off his body and eased his muscles. Looking around for the shampoo bottle he groaned when he remembered he had yet to pick one up. Reaching beyond the curtain he grabbed the soap bar by the sink and used it to cleanse his hair for the meantime. Once he was done with it he put it to the side and washed out the suds. He was going to have to pick up some real shampoo on his way home later. Grabbing one of the towels he wrapped it around his waist then used the other to dry his hair. The green locks stood on end as if to defy gravity. Pinching some strands between his fingers he wondered when he last had a haircut. It must have been a few months so he was due for another. Picking up his tooth brush he brushed his teeth.

Checking the time he had half an hour to get to school. Running to his room he slid on a plain white shirt and black pants along with his favorite green belt. With no food yet in the fridge he'd pick something up at Tim Hortons on his way. That means he'll need to borrow some money. Creaking the door to his adoptive fathers' room ajar he peeked in to see if he was in there. Seeing that the room was clear Zoro walked in and dug through the dresser. Finding a few bills in a rolled up sock Zoro took a ten and two fives. Quickly putting everything back in its place Zoro left the room. As he picked up his backpack he scanned the room for any sign that his father even came home at all.

Nothing in the house was disturbed so Zoro decided that it meant that he was the only one home. Quickly locking the door behind him Zoro ran to school but not before making a stop at the Tim Hortons not that far from it. Once he had his breakfast he slowed down his pace so he could eat it on his way. The coffee wasn't as good as the Tim Hortons in his old town but it was drinkable. The muffin on the other hand was just plain disgusting. Using the coffee to wash it down Zoro finished just as he reached the school.

As he was walking up the steps to the building he heard his name yelled in a high pitched voice right before something was latching around him. Stumbling from the impact Zoro spilled the last bit of his coffee down his front. The hot liquid burned his chest and he cursed as he pulled the wet shirt away from his chest.

"Opps my bad." Luffy laughed as he watched Zoro curse.

"At least he didn't drink it. The last sip is much worse then the rest of it." Laughed the freckled faced boy from detention the day before. Luffy laughed even harder as Zoro threw out the now empty cup in a nearby garbage can. Looking down at his white shirt Zoro sighed at the extremely obvious brown stain. "Ah that seems like it'll take a long time to get out, if you can even get it out that is."

"And you are?" Zoro asked.

"This is my brother Ace." Luffy smiled as he grabbed the freckled faced boys shoulder. "Ace this is Zoro."

Ace grabbed Zoro's hand in a strong grip and beamed down at him. "I think I remember you from yesterday."

"Yeah we were in detention together." Zoro said.

"Really?" Ace asked. "I slept through the entire thing but I do remember seeing you fall down the stairs yesterday."

"Ah yeah that." Zoro said as he entered the building with the two brothers on his heels. They followed him to his locker talking the entire time. They still continued to talk as Zoro opened his locker and threw his bags in. Looking at the schedule Zoro smiled seeing how he got to start the day with gym. At least he'll be able to get out of his wet shirt.

"Hey Zoro, Luffy." Zoro looked to see Franky stomping down the hall, His cheery mood unwavering as the smaller students moved out of the way so that they wouldn't be mowed over. Chopper and Ussop were chasing after his large steps. "You guys ready for gym? I heard that we will be playing baseball today."

Zoro watched as Luffy clung onto his other friends. Chopper trying to avoid being crushed by Luffy's bear hug hid next to Zoro. Zoro looked down at the small kid who smiled nervously up at him. "Come on, lets get going!" Luffy yelled as he ran off in the direction of the gym. With someone leading the way Zoro made it to the gym with plenty of time to spare. In the change room Zoro took off his stained shirt and groaned at the coffee stains on his skin. Walking over to the sink Zoro turned on the tap and cupped his hand under the running water. After splashing it onto his skin he grabbed some paper towels do dry it before it soaked his pants.

Clogging the sink with his shirt Zoro turned on the tap and watched as the sink began to fill with the cold water. Once it was about a quarter ways full Zoro squirted some hand soap into his hands and using it rubbed at the stain. It began to fade and once it was no longer visible he pulled the shirt out and turned off the tap. The water drained as Zoro hung his shirt over one of the hooks. Taking his gym clothes Zoro slid them on as he ran out the door.

Out on the field Zoro held the bat firmly in his hand. He was next up to bat for his team. On plate now was Chopper and as pitcher, none other then the hyped up stretchy kid himself. Luffy smirked as he wound the ball up and threw it as hard as he could. Chopper squeaked and swung the bat. More to protect himself then to hit the ball. The ball went flying past him as the bat sprung around and smacked his helmet. Chopper squeaked again as the weight of the bat knocked him over.

"Did I hit it?" Chopper asked as Ussop helped him up. Mr. Hawkeye just shook his head as Ussop helped Chopper off of the field. Zoro walked up to the plate and took his stance. The bat felt familiar in his hand yet it was still different. Looking up Zoro glared at the sun that shone down into his eyes. Tilting his helmet to block the sun Zoro looked over at Luffy who still held his mischievous grin. Grinning back Zoro nodded that he was ready. Zoro pulled his arm back and whipped the ball as hard as he could. It went soaring threw the air at Zoro who in return studied the speed and distance of it. Once ready he swung the bat and with a loud whack the ball was soaring outwards into the field. Spandam went running after it as Zoro dropped the bat and ran to first then second base. There he stopped knowing that he wouldn't have been able to make it to third seeing as how Franky had the ball in his possession.

"Nice hit." Turning around Zoro saw Sanji.

"Thanks I guess." Zoro shrugged.

"How'd you get so good?" Sanji asked.

"Practice." Zoro replied with a shrug as he watched the person next up to bat miss the first pitch.

"Well at least your team got one good player." Sanji laughed. "Besides you I don't think anyone is going to hit any of Luffy's famous fast balls.

"Well you never know maybe one of them will hit it by accident." Zoro said but as he watched the kid strike out he knew his chances were slim. The next kid stepped up to the plate and gave Luffy a determined look. As the first ball went flying the kid took a swing and the ball went zooming past his head. He gripped the bat tighter and stuck out his tongue. The kid looked silly but whatever he was attempting must have worked because as he swung the bat once more it connected with the ball and went soaring. Zoro smirked as he took off around the bases.

Zoro could hear Sanji yelling at Spandam to hurry and get the ball as his foot hit down on third base, if he could run fast enough he'd make it back to home. With only a second to hesitate Zoro took off once more. From the corner of his eye he saw the kid who just got a hit stop on first base and Sanji catch the ball and getting ready to throw it to home. The poor kid who sat there looked between Zoro and Sanji. Zoro was a few more spurts from the base and Sanji was pulling his arm back to throw. In the next second the ball was soaring threw the air at the kid who sat at home. Zoro leaped and his foot slid onto the base. Dust from the diamond consumed the air. Everyone craned their necks as they tried to see which side won this round.

The dust cleared from the air and Zoro smirked. His foot rested on home plate as the kid who played umpire groaned seeing the ball a meter from his hand. Zoro's teamed cheered as Ussop helped him up.

"Good job Zoro, you need to teach me to hit like that. Not that I the great Ussop can't hit like that already." Ussop said.

"Well with practice I'm sure you'll hit the ball fine, as for running I think your already better then me. I mean I never saw anyone run as fast as you did when the ball was coming at you." Zoro laughed.

"Hey that was one of Luffy's fast balls so that doesn't count." Ussop said.

"Ladies quit the chatting, I don't grade you on how well you talk." Mr. Mihawk yelled. With a chorus of yes sirs the boys were back to their game. Afterwards in the boys change room Zoro crawled around on the floors in search of his shirt. It wasn't on the hook he had placed it on earlier. Or he had thought he had placed it on. He looked on the shelves and under the benches but when there was no sign of it he drifted further into the room. Entering the bathroom part of the changing rooms Zoro looked around the sinks and in the showers.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sanji asked from behind him. Zoro perked up and turned to look at Sanji.

"I could have sworn that I put my shirt on a hook to dry but it's not anywhere that I look." Zoro answered as he continued to look in the stalls.

"You think someone took it?" Sanji asked as he looked through the stalls on the other side of the wall.

"Great just what I need." Zoro grumbled as he sat against the door of the stall he just checked. "I guess I can just wear my gym shirt until whoever stole my other one decides to give it back."

"Ew no, do you really want to wear a shirt that smells like sweat all day?" Sanji asked disgusted.

"Well what do you recommend? That I go around shirtless all day?" Zoro asked. Sanji rolled his eyes and walked over to his bag. After a moment of digging he pulled out a blue t-shirt and threw it at Zoro. Zoro looked at it then back at Sanji. "This looks a bit small."

"It may be a tight fit but it's better then smelling like sweat all day long."

"What are you going to wear then?" Zoro asked.

"I bring more then one spare shirt to school just in case the one I'm wearing gets dirty or like in your case stolen." Sanji said as he pulled out the red shirt he showed up to school in.

Zoro stood and slid the shirt on over his head. It was a bit of a tight fit but because of that his muscles were well shown off. Looking up Zoro looked at how the shirt Sanji was wearing fit him. It was no doubt the same size but on Sanji it looked much better. It fit his form perfectly. It clung to all the right places as well as hung only where it needed to. If Zoro had to say the shirt fit Sanji perfectly. His train of thought was interrupted by Sanji speaking. "We should tell a teacher or something that your shirt was taken. Maybe they can keep an eye out for whoever took it."

"Ah yeah lets do that." Zoro nodded as he changed from his gym shorts. Once done they had to race to their next class. They got there right before the bell went off and Mr. Smoker ushered them to their seats. Once everyone was seated Mr. Smoker began to write notes. Zoro patted down his pockets as he looked for a pencil but instead of a pencil he found something else. In more of Cavendish's hand writing was yet another note.

Zoro

If you want your shirt back then meet me by the basketball court after school.

-C

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed the update. Sorry that it took such a long time for it. I don't know when it will next be updated but I still have yet to give up on my stories. Thank you everyone for your patience and I hope you can still muster up more for me until the next chapter is up. So until next time bye for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Maya- Soooooo….. . It has been a while since I last wrote….. sowy 3. I thought grade 12 would be a breeze but looking for a college and working on finding an apartment for when I go to college has taken up all my time along with the school play, homework and my cosplay group. It's been a slow process but I am still continuing to finish this and many other stories. Now I won't keep you all any longer. Here is the much awaited update.**

* * *

><p>Zoro glared at the note in his hand. The thought of Cavendish sneaking into the locker room to steal his shirt and leave the note in his pants somewhat disturbed him. It took all of his energy to keep himself from standing up and going to punch the creep in the face while demanding his shirt back. If he did that he was sure to get expelled though. That was something he'd rather not have to deal with. Crumpling the paper in his hand Zoro rubbed at his temple. It was only his second day of school and he already had a stalker on his hands. 'Could this get any better?' Zoro thought to himself as he smacked his forehead against the desk.<p>

"Mr. Roronoa, is this going to become a regular process for this class?" Mr. Smoker asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not sleeping yet." Zoro grumbled as he raised his head off his desk to look up at Mr. Smoker. Mr. Smoker stared back down at him unimpressed. "I'll stay awake."

Mr. Smoker rolled his eyes as he handed Zoro the chalk. Zoro looked at it and then back at the growling teachers. "Answer the question on the board or you can have another detention with me tonight."

Zoro sighed as he stood up and walked to the board. Some of his classmates craned their necks as they watched Zoro read the question. Raising his hand Zoro placed the chalk against the board and slowly wrote out the answer to the question. The question wasn't too simple but luckily for Zoro he remembered the answer thanks to a magazine he once picked up in order to use the paper to fuel a fire. The article seemed interesting but once he was done reading it he made sure that it was the first thing to burn. Now that what he had read is coming in handy he kind of wished he wasn't as harsh on the paper as he was. Shaking his head he laughed to himself. 'Nah it was still fun to burn it.' Dropping the chalk back onto the metal shelf that is attached to the chalk board Zoro turned and walked back to his desk. As he passed by Mr. Smoker he made eye contact with the old man and gave him a cocky smirk before sitting down. Mr. Smoker gave him one last glare before going back to teaching the class.

With the teacher now off his case he was able to think properly on how he was going to kick the shit out of that creepy ass stalker that can't seem to take no for an answer. The thought of having to go meet up with that person on his own and after school sounded like a huge pain to go to for a shirt, but then again he was not one for running away. Maybe if he screamed in this guys' face to screw off he might get the message. Even then if that didn't work he could always resort to his favorite method of just kicking his ass. He might even get away with it too considering it is after school. With his resolve finally settled he was able to focus on what he truly wished to do. Getting in a nap. That is he would have if Mr. Smoker wasn't so determined to make sure he stayed awake by slapping a ruler on his deck every now and then to jolt him up.

During lunch Zoro zoned out of the conversation and wondered the best way to confront Cavendish after school. If he went right out and told the guy off he might rip his shirt in anger. He was going to have to actually stand and listen to Cavendish. As he thought this through he unconsciously fiddled with the stands of hair that hung low and tickled his neck. Watching this Nami raised her eyebrows. "Is it too long?"

This sentence brought Zoro's attention back to the table. "Huh what?"

"Your hair." Nami replied. "You've been fiddling with it since you sat down. Is it too long or something?"

"Ah yeah, a bit." Zoro answered. "I'll have to find a barber soon."

"Hey I'm cutting Sanji's hair after school today, why don't you come on over and I'll cut your hair too. It'll cost you but I'll make it cheaper then it would be at barbers." Nami said with a wink.

Liking the offer Zoro nodded. With this he won't have to spend as much money or have to look for a place to cut his hair. Plus if she messed up it's not like he'd care. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Okay, you have history last right?" Nami asked and Zoro nodded in reply. "Okay then Sanji will meet up with you at your locker and show you to my place after school. I'm leaving early today for a check up so I'll be home around five so you have two hours to get to my place."

"Nami-swan." Sanji pouted. "I was hoping to walk you home after school today, I've been looking forward to it all week."

"I'll let you carry my books home for me another time. Please just do this one thing for me, Zoro doesn't know the way to my place." Nami said, Sanji sighed but agreed to comply any way. Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji's actions.

After class Zoro spent music trying not to smack his head off his desk at Brooke's jokes then in history he almost passed out as the class watched a documentary about the Renascence. He was not much one for art and would have fallen asleep if Miss. Nico didn't threaten to tell the class that he walked into the girl's room if he did. He may not like her ways but he must respect her for her cunning mind. Once the bell rang Zoro exited the class to find Sanji waiting at the door. Zoro nodded and together they headed over to Zoro's locker so he could get his things. As he neared his locker he saw Cavendish out of the corner of his eye.

The blonde was surrounded by his groupies but wasn't paying attention to any of them. His eyes trailed Zoro as he made his way across the hall. When they landed on Sanji who stood beside him they narrowed into a glare. It was then that Zoro remembered that he had to go the basketball court after school to get his shirt back from the low life. Once at his locker he turned to Sanji. "I have one thing I need to do before we go to Nami's so can you wait for me by the front entrance?"

Sanji raised his eyes to this request but in the end agreed. "Sure, it's not like we are in a rush to get to her house anyway. We have two hours to waste until we need to be there."

Zoro grabbed his bags and nodded to Sanji as he ran off in the direction of the basketball court. After taking a few wrong turns he finally found it. Cavendish was leaning against the courts fence when he arrived. Catching sight of the green haired man Cavendish pushed off it and met Zoro half way. "So glad you could make it." Cavendish said. "Took you long enough, I assumed that you were going to blow me off and was just about to leave."

"I did think about it." Zoro said. "Now if you'd just give me my shirt so I could be on my way." Zoro said as he checked Cavendish's hands for his shirt. He wasn't able to see it so Zoro had to assume that it was in his backpack. He wasn't going to be able to snatch it from his hands and make off with it.

"First you need to hear out what I have to say." Cavendish said. "Now that I have your full attention I'd like to ask you out on a date." Zoro's fist acted before his mind. Cavendish dropped his backpack as he jumped out of Zoro's reach. With quick reflexes Zoro grabbed the backpack and dumped out its contents. Along with his shirt fell out some books, pencils, spare change and a condom. Zoro was about to grab for his shirt when Cavendish grabbed his from behind. He scooped him off the ground and held him up. "It's not going to be that easy."

Cavendish grunted and dropped Zoro all of a sudden. Zoro fell to the ground and rolled. Once he came to a stop he sat up and looked to see Cavendish hunched over on his knees. His hand was wrapped around the back of his right leg. Behind him was Sanji who stood on one leg as if he just kicked something. Cavendish glared up at him as he struggled to a stand. "I see you were followed."

"Nah I just happened to be passing by." Sanji retorted as he lowered his leg. "Thought it was about time someone brought you down to your proper level."

"In that case I'll bring you down to yours." Cavendish said as he swiped at Sanji. Grabbing Cavendish's disregarded backpack Zoro pulled it down over Cavendish's head. Now blinded Cavendish swung at empty air missing his mark completely. With a push Zoro knocked him onto the ground which gave him enough time to grab his shirt and Sanji's hand and make a run for it. Zoro pulled him off the basketball court and halfway down the street until he slowed down.

"What was that for!" Sanji said outraged as he yanked his hand away. "I finally had the chance to take him down a peg and you just pull me away like that!"

"Trust me I'd like to punch that guy as much as the next but I saw Hawkeye leaving through the back door and if he caught us eating the shit out of him we ourselves would then be in shit." Zoro said as he straightened himself out. "Besides wouldn't you rather be getting your hair cut then being stuck in another detention with him?"

After a moment of thought Sanji scoffed and relaxed. "Fine, your right, as much as I'd hate to admit it."

"Don't worry you'll get used to those words." Zoro smirked.

"I doubt it." Sanji replied as he aimed a kick to Zoro's shins. Zoro leaped out of the way and chuckled.

"How'd you manage to find me anyway?"

"I spotted you as you made your way to the court and decided to follow to see what you were up to. You're not that hard to miss with that grass growing from your head." Sanji said. "Why do you even dye it that colour?"

"Excuse you but this colour is all natural."

"There is no way that hair as green as that can be all natural." Sanji remarked.

"It can and it is, do you need me to prove it." Zoro joked.

"I think I'll pass, I'd rather not stare at your junk just to prove you wrong." Sanji smirked.

"You're just scared that I'll prove you wrong." Zoro said.

"Whatever, shall we head over to Nami's now?" Sanji said. "We can't let the grass get out of hand." Zoro took a swing at Sanji who ducked out of the way and headed in the direction of what Zoro assumed was Nami's house. Taking off after him Zoro sprinted until he was running ahead of Sanji. Looking back over his shoulder Zoro smirked at Sanji. Not willing to back down from the challenge Sanji picked up his pace. Together they raced down the streets neck and neck.

At each turn Sanji would pull ahead as Zoro would have to double back from going the wrong way. After twenty minuets of running they finally came to a stop at a small apartment complex. Both of them were hunched over trying to catch their breath.

"I totally won that." Zoro panted between breaths.

"Keep dreaming I was here way before you." Sanji gasped as he sat on the ground.

"Even if you were it would only be because this is my first time at her house." Zoro said.

"Ha, I've seen you wandering around the school even if you've been there you still can't find your way the next time." Sanji laughed.

"Oh so you've been watching me? What a creep." Zoro joked. Sanji kicked out his legs and tripped up Zoro. As he fell Zoro made sure to maneuver his body to ensure that he'd take Sanji down with him.

"And just whose house do you guys think you're causing so much noise in front of?" Said a dark looming voice from behind them. After a hard hit to the back of each of their heads they were both back up on their feet and being dragged to the third floor of the building by their ears. Once inside they were sat down and faced an angry orange haired devil.

"Nami-swan why'd you have to hit us?" Sanji pouted.

"Because you idiots were making such a huge scene right outside my house!" Nami glared down at them.

"We weren't fighting exactly, more rough housing." Zoro defended himself which only ended up in him getting another smack to the back of the head.

"Now if you are done I believe I had some hair to cut." Nami walked further into the apartment and returned a few moments later with a pair of scissors and a towel. She grabbed one of the free chairs and pulled it towards the middle of the room. "Now who's first?"

Zoro stood up and sat in the chair. Nami wrapped the towel around his shoulders and brought the scissors close to his head. Zoro could feel the chill radiating off of the blades as they made their way though his hair cutting it till it was back to the usual length that Zoro preferred to keep it at. Tilting his head downwards Zoro watched as a few strands fell to the ground before his head was yanked back up followed by a lecture of holding his head still.

Once Nami deemed that she was done she brushed some stray strands off his shoulders and unclipped the towel. "The bathroom is right over there if you wish to check it out." Nami said as she pointed to a room that was just in view across the hall from where they sat.

Nodding Zoro stood and headed towards the bathroom. Once there he located the mirror and admired the job Nami did. It was a nice simple cut and no longer tickled the bottom of his neck. Deeming it worthy Zoro decided that until he had to move again he might as well get Nami to cut his hair.

"So how is it?" Nami called from the other room.

"It's good." Zoro said as he reentered the room they were in before. Sanji was just being seated for his cut.

"Good, since it's your first time I'll make it cheap for you, say ten dollars." Nami offered.

"Deal." Zoro said as he dug a ten from his pockets. Nami took the money from him and stuffed it down her bra before turning to Sanji once more to begin his hair cut. Sitting down on one of the free chairs Zoro continued to chat with them as Sanji got his hair cut. It was quite entertaining to watch Sanji struggle to keep Nami from cutting off the majority of his bangs.

"Come on, you'll be able to see better if you stopped hiding your eye behind your hair all the time." Nami said. "Plus it'll look good."

"Nami, as much as I love you and trust in your opinion I am going to have to turn you down once more. Just like before I am not letting you cut my bangs any shorter then a trim." Sanji said as he covered his bangs with his hands. Huffing Nami sighed and agreed to not do any more then a trim. After that Zoro amused himself by watching Sanji's eyes twitch when Nami brought the scissors close to his bangs. Looking to the side Zoro checked the clock for the time.

"I think I should get going now." Zoro said standing, Picking up his shirt that he had discarded on the floor earlier he headed towards the door. "Thanks for lending me your shirt today, I'll wash it tonight and get it back to you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, no problem." Sanji said.

"Thanks again for the cut Nami, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Zoro said as he exited the apartment. When Zoro was finally able to find his way home the sun had set. Walking up to the front door Zoro pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Once again no one was home. Walking to his adoptive fathers room Zoro slipped the leftover money he had back into the drawer then headed to the laundry room. He peeled the borrowed shirt off and threw it along with the shirt he wore earlier into the washer. After hesitating for a moment he also took off his pants to wash them while he was at it.

Once those were in he dug through some of the boxes in the room to look for the Tide. Once located he filled it to the first line and poured it in. Once the washing machine was going Zoro walked to his room where he then passed out on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya- I hope you all enjoyed the update. Once again sorry for how long it took. I'm not sure when I'll have the next update ready either but thank you for all being so patient. I'll tell you all now that I am not done writing so there will be more updates from me to come ;) <strong>


End file.
